The Alien Invasion of Griffin Rock
Huxley Prescott interrupts programming to cover a daring rescue, as Boulder and Graham Burns try to prevent a truck of dangerous chemicals from plunging from a cliff. As Boulder strains, the other Rescue Bots arrive. Aware they're being recorded, they first rescue the driver, and then pull the truck to safety. Unfortunately the tank pulls loose and falls, but Chase executes a daring last-minute save. For a moment, the Burnses think their cover is blown, but Prescott is distracted by what he believes to be a crop circle, but is actually just a path cut for Mayor Luskey and his wife to have their picnic. Later in the fire house, Chase believe he will be reprimanded, but Chief Burns lets them all know that when lives are at stake, saving them takes priority over maintaining their cover. Doc Greene unveils the SETI dish he's built for Prescott, so Prescott can continue to try and find the aliens he believes are hidden in Griffin Rock. Greene instructs Prescott on the proper use of the dish and stresses the danger of overload. Cody and the Rescue Bots sit down to watch a movie, and Cody selects The Natives of Tatui, a movie about explorers living on an island. Audio from the film is intercepted by Prescott, who excitedly cranks the dish up to maximum, believing he has heard a transmission from aliens. He's soon making an emergency broadcast to announce his discovery to Griffin Rock. The Burns family assembles in time for the phone to ring, as Mr Bufkin believes aliens have abducted his cows. Boulder and Graham are called to Mr Perkins's farm to check out reports of aliens in his cornfields, to instead find cows. Dani and Blades head to the town square where a UFO is supposedly taking off, to find Milo in a balloon going alien hunting. Heatwave and Kade rescue Mrs Neederlander's cat from a tree and assure her he wasn't abducted by aliens. At that point, the power goes out all over Griffin Rock and air raid sirens sound. Chief Burns is approached by the panicking Mayor. Burns contacts base and tells everyone to get to the power plant, but is cut off as communications black out. Prescott makes another news flash warning everyone to get off the island. Predictably mass panic sets in as the island's population tries to evacuate, and a ferry is endangered as it's overloaded, forcing Dani and Blades to tow it to safety. The team reaches the power station and venture inside to find Cody, who has come to help. The Rescue Bots, left outside, are on-edge. Graham finds Prescott's SETI dish is responsible for the power drain which will eventually cause a massive explosion. Unfortunately the power drain traps the humans in the power plant, so the Rescue Bots must go driverless to deal with the dish. Doc Greene, having figured out what the problem is, arrives at the dish first but is unable to shut it down. Frankie is surprised to see the Rescue Bots driving on their own, and as the bots deal with the dish, Prescott films them. The Burns family arrives to provide cover for the Rescue Bots, and Cody tells Prescott that the transmission he received was from The Natives of Tatui. As they leave, Doc Greene points out that Prescott's been transmitting everything. Prescott manages to dig himself deeper by subsequently mistaking Mr Buffkin's cows for aliens. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1